scoobydoomysteryincorporatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayor Fred Jones, Sr.
|occupation = |relatives = |species = Human |haircolor = Black with gray streaks |eyecolor = Black |voicedby = Gary Cole |firstappearance = Beware the Beast from Below |latestappearance = Come Undone }} Mayor Fred Jones, Jr., later known as Coach Jones and Principal Jones, is a character on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. He first appears in the first episode of the first season and is voiced by Gary Cole. History He joins Mu Gamma Tau Fraternity. When he finds the story about the conquistadors that disappeared, he disguises himself as the Freak of Crystal Cove and begins his search for the disk. He watches Mystery Incorporated in the Old Spanish Church, as they find a scroll with the Planispheric Disk on it. Mystery Incorporated comes to him for advice about finding the pieces. Fred teams up with Professor Pericles, a member of Mystery Incorporated, and together come up with a scheme to blackmail the other members of Mystery Incorporated into leaving Crystal Cove by threatening them with fabricated documents implicating their parents in various crimes. They hand over their piece of the disk to the Freak, who they didn't know was Fred. Fred betrays Professor Pericles and implicates him in Mystery Incorporated's disappearance. Two years after Mystery Incorporated had left, Brad Chiles, a member of Mystery Incorporated, tries to come back to Crystal Cove. To stop him, Fred takes his and Judy Reeves' baby boy as ransom and says no harm would come to him as long as they stayed out of town. Mayor Jones named the baby "Fred Jones, Jr.", after himself and showed him a picture cut from a magazine that was supposed to be his mother who left when he was just a little baby. At some point, he becomes mayor of Crystal Cove. When Fred got older, he and his group of friends, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Shaggy Rogers, and Shaggy's dog, Scooby-Doo, begin solving mysteries in Crystal Cove. Fred also became obsessed with traps growing up. Mayor Jones tries to explain to Fred that there is more to life than traps and tells him he needs to set an example as the mayor's son. Franklin Fruitmeir calls Sheriff Stone and Mayor Jones after he hears the silent alarm at this restaurant, and they go and discover it was the gang with the Slime Mutant "cocooned" to the wall. The gang explains to them that the Slime Mutant isn't a real monster and is actually Franklin Fruitmeir trying to rob Crystal Cove Bank. Franklin Fruitmeir walks in at the moment, proving not to be him, and they unmask him as Professor Raffalo. The professor is then arrested but before Daphne asks him if he has anything to do with a locket she found in the caves. Professor Raffalo claims he doesn't although Mayor Jones remembers the locket as Judy Reeves'. After the gang gets stuck in Gatorsburg, Fred calls his dad and asks to pick them up. He replies he already has the recliner in the recline position and there's no going back. Mayor Jones asks Fred to come to his office at City Hall. Fred is nervous about it because it's never a good thing, so the gang comes with him, minus Daphne who couldn't. Mayor Jones asks Fred to help him be reelected as mayor by making 40,000 copies of his campaign pamphlet. Scooby copies the pamphlet but the machine overloads and shoots out with ink. It gets over George Avocados, which ruins his suit. After he angrily leaves, Mayor Jones explains he is running against George Avocados, who thinks he is best for mayor because his father, Theodore Avocados, was mayor once before he was caught stealing a diamond from Crystal Cove Bank. Mayor Jones gets captured in a trap built by the gang, and they tell him they think George Avocados is behind the missing doorknobs and the Ghost Truck but he disagrees, believing it is a real ghost. The gang later leads the Ghost Truck to the trap at City Hall. Mayor Jones comes out and they find out Rung Ladderton is behind it, who was looking for the diamond. Rung is arrested and the gang is rewarded by Mayor Jones. Mayor Jones is later reelected as mayor. After a new monster comes to town and is spookifying kids, Fred and the gang see it as a new mystery but Mayor Jones tells them not to since this new monster would be a great tourist attraction. They police station then drives the gang to school. After a Ghost Girl is attacking young men, Mayor Jones gets the school's attention and Sheriff Stone asks the students not to get into any limos on prom night. Later after the Ghost Girl is unmasked as Alice May, Sheriff Stone and Mayor Jones are present and arrest her. Mayor Jones moves the Hex Girls' concert from the Terrorpheum to Terror Dome Stadium. He also tells Fred to leave the Phantom alone since he is good for business. Mayor Jones later watches as the Phantom is unmasked as Daniel Prezette. In Scooby-Doo's dream, he encouraged Principal Quinlan to take the school district's money to put on the Mystery Solving Club State Finals. She is put under Aphrodite's love spell with the rest of the town. Everyone does her bidding until Mystery Incorporated creates an antidote, and they unmask her as Amanda Smythe. }} }} Trivia *In "Mystery Solvers Club State Finals", Gary Cole is credited as Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. and "Black Knight", yet neither characters appear in the episode. Appearances Category:Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Culprits Category:Villains Category:Season Two Characters